Hey Juliet
by The Pen Vs The Sword
Summary: Sonic is nervous about telling Amy his true feelings so Gauge steps in to help Sonic out. Sonamy. One-shot.


**A/N:** Ok, so we needed a break, so we've come up with a one-shot.

**Sword:** Yay! More romance!

**Pen:** Maybe we should, I don't know, write something serious and deep for once?

**Sword:** But where's the fun in that?

Ok you two. I own none of the characters except Gauge. All others are owned by Sega. And the song that inspired this story is owned by LMNT. Now, we proudly present-

**Hey Juliet**

It has been a quiet day for the city. High in the sky, the sun cast its warm glow on the busy inhabitants. The wind blew softly with no sign of a cloud in the sky. It was a peaceful day. No bad weather, no accidents, nobody in danger, no villains. Just peace and quiet. Or as a certain hedgehog would put it.

"Sooooo boring!" Sonic complained as he ran around, looking for something to do. Normally, he would have found something to do with Tails, but he had already promised he would go play with Cream. Sonic had found it a little cute when he had ribbed the fox about harboring feelings for her, and Tails had protested while stammering and stumbling over his words.

He could go and bother Knuckles, but last time he had, Knuckles had left a welt or two and Sonic didn't feel like being in pain while trying to run.

Shadow had already declined his offer for a race saying that he had more important things to do. Sonic highly doubted that, but didn't press him.

So now, Sonic had gone into one of the local restaurants, thinking a few chili dogs would distract him. As he walked in, he heard a familiar voice call his name. "Hey Sonic! Over here."

Sonic turned to see a hedgehog with white fur, decorated with yellow lightning bolt-shaped areas, and spines with a similar pattern waving him over. Sonic grinned as he quickly ordered some chili dogs and took a seat at the hedgehog's table.

"Man, I'm glad ta see ya Gauge. I thought I was gonna go outta my mind," Sonic greeted.

Gauge chuckled as he sipped some cola. "Everyone else too busy?"

Sonic nodded. "Yeah and I'm so bored."

Gauge cocked an eyebrow. "Everyone? Even Amy? I would think she would drop everything to spend the day with you."

Sonic rubbed his neck as he looked down. "Well, erm, I..."

"You didn't ask her, did you?"

Sonic twiddled his fingers. "Well...See, I...Oh!" He looked up as a waitress delivered a plate of chili dogs. Sonic picked one up and gave it a sniff. His face took on an expression of pure ecstasy as he chomped down, chewing slowly and savoring the taste.

Gauge shook his head, knowing that he would now get no answer from the hedgehog now in a heaven where angels were replaced with his greasy delicacy. Gauge glanced out the window as he continued sipping his cola and noticed a girl walking by. But not just any girl.

"Well, well. Speak of the Sonic-chasing devil," Gauge commented.

Sonic took a pause from scarfing down chili dogs and his eyes widened. "Amy?" He rubbed his eyes but there was no mistaking the pink hedgehog with her cherry red dress with headband and boots to match. Sonic dove under the table and waited for her to pass by.

"You can come out 'Oh great hero and savior'," Gauge teased as Sonic poked his head out to see if the coast was clear. He breathed a sigh of relief as he climbed back in his seat and continued devouring chili dogs. "Why don't you just tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Sonic licked his gloves clean.

Gauge sighed. "That you like her as much as she likes you. Everyone can see it."

Sonic laughed. "Yeah right. Ames' is a good friend, but I don't like her like that." Gauge gave him a disbelieving stare. "Well, uh, I'm gonna go," Sonic said quickly as he stood up and headed out.

Gauge finished his cola and set it down. Suddenly, he heard a song playing from a nearby stereo on a table nearby. A tiger with short, dark brown hair which was a stark contrast to her bright, purple fur was sitting at the table bobbing her head along with it.

Gauge was struck by an idea. He walked over and asked the tiger at the table, "Could I borrow your stereo Miss?"

She looked up and grinned. "Miss? Call me Lisa. And what will you do for me?."

"Uh," Gauge racked his brain. "I'm friends with Sonic the hedgehog and could let you meet him."

"Nah. Besides, it's his rival I'm more interested in."

Gauge smirked. "Well I know him too and could tell him you're interested." He suddenly felt the weight of the boom box thrust into his arms.

"Deal."

* * *

Sonic jogged somewhat slowly down the sidewalk as his thoughts swirled with visions of Amy and him together. But he couldn't figure out any way to tell her how she made him feel without becoming tongue-tied.

Sonic thought he could hear music but simply ignored it and kept walking. He was so deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice any of the odd happenings around him.

In fact, Sonic didn't realize what was going on until he ran into what he thought was a wall and received a nasty shock.

"Ow!" Sonic shook himself and looked up to see a wall of electricity. In fact, there were several similar walls surrounding the blue hedgehog. "Gauge," he muttered in annoyance.

Before Sonic could think of a way to get past the crackling strings of electricity, he heard a cry from off in the distance. "Help!" it called. "Please, help!"

"Amy?" Sonic glanced around for some exit and saw one alleyway that was clear. He took his chances and ran down it, ending up in another street.

Again, this street was surrounded by electricity except for one alleyway. Sonic kept going and was glad the cries sounded closer.

From the rooftops, Gauge watched Sonic scurry around, following his laid out route. "Perfect," he smiled.

Gauge pulled some electricity up from a lamp post and fashioned a board out of it. He hopped on and took off, following Sonic.

* * *

Amy stood in the middle of the street scared of what would happen. One moment she had been walking down the sidewalk dreaming of her one and only Sonic and the next, electric walls sprang up everywhere.

There was nowhere for her to run as every route was cut off. She had already tried to smash through the walls with her hammer, but to no avail. So she had resorted to calling for help.

However, a loud song seemed to be playing everywhere around her. It was actually quite catchy and she might have enjoyed it if she wasn't concerned about it drowning out her cries.

And then she saw him. Appearing as if from nowhere as usual, her blue hero could be seen on the other side of one of the gates. "Sonic!" Amy exclaimed as she ran over.

"Amy!" Sonic called back. At that the wall between them disappeared and allowed Sonic to run in and hug her. Right afterwards, the wall raised again.

"Sonic? What's happening?" Amy asked, wiping a tear away.

Sonic sighed. "I think I know who did this. And I think I know why."

"And you'd be right," Gauge replied, as he landed and made his board disappear. "So?"

Sonic glanced at Amy and hung his head. "I...er, I-"

"Seems he needs more courage." Gauge began dancing and singing with the song as a guitar made of pure electricity formed in his hands.

His voice could be heard all around and Sonic and Amy were enjoying it somewhat. Both were shocked when several figures made of electricity formed around Gauge and began dancing and singing as well.

Gauge came over to Sonic, still playing, and gave him a questioning look. "Well? You gonna tell her or should I do it for you?"

"What's he talking about Sonic?" Amy asked again. Sonic just rubbed his neck and tried to avoid eye contact as he silently cursed Gauge. Gauge chuckled and drew a heart of electricity in the air above them as the figures kept singing.

"Ames," Sonic began, grabbing her attention. "What Gauge is saying," he glanced over at the grinning hedgehog, "is that I should tell ya something I should've told ya long ago."

Gauge leaned in as Amy stared at Sonic with questioning eyes. "What is it?"

"I love you."

For Gauge, what happened next was all a blur. One moment Amy stood there shocked and quicker than Sonic speed, both were on the ground kissing. Gauge laughed at Sonic's surprised expression, which relaxed as he kissed back. Gauge lowered all the gates around and played his guitar louder in celebration.

"Heh. Guess I should've told ya sooner," Sonic smiled.

Amy nodded. "Yeah, but I'm glad you finally did." Both of them stood up and watched Gauge for a few seconds.

"Hey Ames. Ya wanna go somewhere?"

Amy nodded excitedly. "Where did you have in mind?"

Sonic shrugged. "I don't know. Let's just go."

Sonic picked Amy up in his arms and kissed her cheek, receiving a giggle from her, before nodding to Gauge and dashing off. Gauge waved his hand and made the figures and his guitar disappear as he shouted the last of the song to the sky.

**A/N:**

**Sword: ***hops in rolling chair* Wheeeeeee! *crashes into Pen* Yay for romance!

**Pen: **Get off me! En garde!

Well, hope you liked it! And a special thank you to Ziggy7332 for letting me use her character Lisa.

**Sword:** Bye bye Lisa!


End file.
